The Uncovered
by Shenandoah77
Summary: When a storm uncovers an old Indian burial ground the Winchesters are drawn to a rural town in Virginia where they meet a brother and sister with the same yellow eyed demon problems.


Uncovered

by

Shenandoah77

Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural that all belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Chapter 1

November Rain

It had been a rough winter the year before several big snowstorms before the freak early April blizzard had dumped a grand total of three feet of snow on the rural Virginia countryside. Spring had come late this year and had been mostly damp and rainy Summer had been the only reprieve from the dreary wet weather but summer had faded into a stormy fall as rainstorms which were the last remnants of the bigger storms of this years hurricane season made their way inland before dying out somewhere to the north that was all the storms but this one Hurricane Nancy was still a catagory 3 after making landfall that afternoon on the coast of North Carolina. It was the middle of the night here in the usually peaceful little woods on the Lind's property.

The Linds kept this one acre of their thirty four acre farm as they had found it when they had bought it fourty three years earlier. The reason being that it held a burial ground sacred to the local Indian tribe. Mr. Lind wasn't the superstitious type but Mrs. who had some Cherokee blood in her told him about the stories her great grandmother had told her as a small child and refused to let him turn the woods into a cornfield or a pasture for their cattle. That was ok with Mr. Lind as over the years he had come to enjoy a peacefull walk through it or he would occasionaly grab his hunting rifle and tell his wife Marion that he was going squiral hunting which really meant he was just going into the woods to sit on his favorite tree stump and think. Jack Lind liked the woods well enough even though occasionally he would get that creepy feeling that he was not alone and that he was being watched but he brushed the feeling off nine times out of ten simply because his much beloved grandaughter Sonya loved the woods with an unatural passion when she had still been a little girl she had begged him into building her a playhouse in the woods where she had spent hours playing and reading as a child often coming home with arm loads of flowers, buckets full of berries or the newest in a long line of injured critters that she had brought home and nursed back to health.

Sonya was the light of Mr. and Mrs. Lind's world she was the product of their only sons failed first marriage. David their son had always been a troubled child every since they had adopted him when he was four years old after his parents had abandoned him so it hadn't surprised them when he had gotten his high school sweetheart Laura pregnant the two teens had married only to divorce five years later shortly before the birth of their second child a little boy named Patrick six months later Laura's father had carried his grandchildren from the flames of his home after being unable to save his daughter. In the months that fallowed David had given up custody of his two children droping his daughter of at his parents house and his son of at his ex-wifes sisters house were his ex- father-in-law Zeb McGee now resided before he headed out west to California that had been twenty two years ago. Sonya now twenty six ran a small bookstore/coffeshop in town called Once Upon a Cup and Patrick was attending the local community college since he was still unsure of what it was the he wanted to be in life. Patrick often worked afternoons at his sister's shop. All was well in the Linds lives until November 2nd when Hurricane Nancy blew through and Patrick's headaches began.

But before I get ahead of myself lets go back to that woods on the night of November 2nd 2007...

The wind howled and the rain poured Nancy was unleashing her fury upon the little patch of woodland that held a burial ground of the Ani Stohini/Unami nation branches snapped and went flying in the wind and trees that had seen the passage of centuries crashed to the ground and before it was all over and the sun rose to shine brightly on the scene of the distruction the southern facing side of the hill that the burial ground stood on gave way causing a small mudslide which unearthed many of the ancient graves one belonging to a medicine man whose name had been forgotten in the long years since his death when the first settlers of Jamestown were struggling through their first winter in the new world.

December 10th 2007

At a truckstop just outside Bristol Tennessee.

"You find anything yet"? Dean asked his younger brother for the eleventh time in half an hour.

"I don't know maybe, I could tell if you would stop asking me every two minutes" Sam answered as he turned a page in the local newspaper.

"Sorry" said Dean as he began to whistle and drum his fingers on the table.

Sam had successfully ignored him until a waded up piece of napkin hit him squarely between the eyes.

"Dean grow up" Sam growled from behind the pages of the newspaper that he was now using to shield himself from the spitballs his brother was sending his way.

Finally mericifully something caught Sams eye a series of mysterious deaths on the campus of a community college in a county a little over an hours drive from Bristol.

"Here's something" Sam said as he handed the paper to Dean

Dean read the article and had to admit that four dead students all of whom had belonged to the colleges amature archeaology club found dead on campus did sound odd but even odder was the fact that the first one James Parson had been found in the computer lab dead from an apparant animal attack the second Ricky McKinney had been found in his car the victim of a snake bite the third Jay Hatcher had been found in the mens room covered in bee stings but not a single bee could be found on campus and finally the fourth victim a girl named Kathy Sanders was found dead in the student lounge she had been scalped. The rumor on campus was that all the deaths had something to do with a dig the archeaology club had recently been on one were they had brought some artifacts back from a local Indian burial ground that had been uncovered by a landslide that had taken place when Hurricane Nancy had blown through the small town a month earlier.

"Sounds like our kinda thing" Dean said

Twenty minutes later they were headed east on Interstate 81 towards Wytheville Virginia.


End file.
